the definition of affection
by saylovetwice23
Summary: ZADR love fanfic, rated t for teens but that may change later, after years of being enemies, something happens between Zim and Dib. Dib loves Zim, but how does Zim feel? Is this just Another observation thing? Summary sucks, look inside
1. Chapter 1

**this is a zim and dib fanfiction, i dont own the characters, this contains same sex love, alien love, teen angst, mentions of self harm and juicy plot bunnies...  
dont like, dont read.  
~A**

pov, dib****

I woke up to the sounds of my yelling sister, Gaz, but not the sound of her scratching my door to bits, oh no. She had done that at least a week ago.

"Dib get your butt out of bed and turn off that alarm clock before i light you on fire with a magnifying glass and the sun" she screatched, her tiny body shaking in fury of her words, making the whole house rumble.

I groaned, shooing her away with a lazy hand and sighing heavily. Ug, school. Cold air attacked my body as i ditch the blanket and sat up right, my feet grazing the floor as i head onto the blind search for my glasses. I finally lose my dream like state and open my eyes to the cruel reality that we call morning. The darkness tries to convince me that there is no sun out, for the blankets hide the sun from coming through my window. But i am not fooled, the merciless birds have grabbed my attention.

Blue shadows of my room tell me where and where not i should step. I find my way to the closet, pulling on the closest pants i can find, they're my black, super tight skinny jeans. I slip on a dark blue shirt with an emoticon on the front. I finish off with black converse, snatch up my trusty headphones and music device before i make way to the bathroom.

Dodging my sister completely, the first good sign this morning. I stare at the mirror in utter distaste, that relentless spike, that damn relentless spike. Ever since elementary school I've dealt with that spike. taming down the rest of my onyx hair, knowing its useless to try and convince that thing to listen, i brush my teeth hastely, and head down stairs.

The next ten minutes is really boring, i can sum it up in three sentences. I grabbed some toast and ate it. My sister yelled and i ignored it. I left after grabbing my infamous trench coat and started towards Zim's house.****

Yes , i know what you're thinking,_ you're going to zim's house? without a plan?_ ... But seriously, we're in highschool now, alot has changed between us. Our earthly food had made him grow, into a tall lanky muscular boy, he made his hair shaggy like a skater boy. But he himself had changed also. He was not longer the same narsacictic alien you all know.  
**  
**You see, the tallest literally cam to earth them selves to exile him, bonding him to the planet. It broke him. He almost killed himself. That's when we stopped being enemies. I told him to live for me. And now, our enemy relation ship had made a flip flop. We were friends, i think.

There were things that stirred inside me when I was with him, and three years ago, when Gaz and I got emancipated, he told me to live for him too. That brought Zim and I closer, we battled middle skool and now we were going to survive hi skool together.

i reached Zims house, the gnomes not bothering to attack me, they had seemed to grow minds of there own, he hadn't reset them but they knew i wasn't against Zim any more. They rolled their eyes at me.

I opened the old door to his house, still it had the male sign on it. I stepped inside the house comfortably. This felt like a home to me. I sighed in comfort, closing the door silently behind me, GIR was asleep on the couch.

"Zim, are you ready to go" i called thru the house. my voice echoed, and was answered with silence.

"Zim we have skool, don't make me come and get you" I called hoping i would really have to go get him... wait, why did i want to see him so badly?  
I banished the thought. as Zim peeked around the corner of the room. his crimson eyes droopy with sleep antenii hung low. He leaned in the door frame for support. he looked so damn cute  
wait... cute?!

I smiled at him happy to see his unique alien face, instead of his disguise.  
"Stupid Dib-thing. There's no school today" he grumbled in his small voice. My heart sank, did this mean i had to go home? That I wouldn't spend time with Zim today? my face fell in hurt, zim analyzed my reaction, he read me better than a picture book. "come Dib- head." he slunk back away from my view.

I followed him down to his layer, lab type thing. He was clad in only a red blanket wrapped on his waist, held up by his hand, i was curious to see if that was all he was wearing. Did Zim sleep naked?

why was i being like this ? soooo wieeerrrrd.

We were acting really close lately, did he like me? Did i like him? i found myself oggling his tight round ass and slim frame, licking my lips at the sight of his minty green exposed skin. right then hormones kicked in.

i slipped my leather trench off, catching up to his slow drowsy stride in seconds, wrapping my long arms around his waist pressing him to me, his back against my chest. his body tensed in suprise, and i burried my face in the crook of his neck. he smelled like sweet vanilla ice cream. mmm. for a second he stood frozen, i thought he was going to push me away, but then he cocked his head and turned it towards mine, putting his face in my hair, he nuzzled it and he moaned softly.

"z-zim?" i studdered, wondering if i was just imagining that he was snuggling me back.

"this is what... affection is right?" he asked, sounding very worried and confused.

"y-yes, it is zim, h-" i was literally at loss for words. i was puzzled. was i dreaming? god i hoped not, but why did i want it to be real? i loved zim didnt i? yeah, i do.

his arm reached up and his delacate three fingered hand tangled itself in my hair, getting lost in pet me and it felt good, it played with my lockes twirling.

"i think i like this thing," he laughed nervously. a blush spread across my cheeks. my heart loud as an indians drum. beating like a strobe light. "this is, okay, right dib-thing"?

"y-yes zim, this is okay with me" my innards were filled with glee, my heart fluttering.  
this in fact was more than okay with me. i smothered my face into his shoulder deeper, feeling as if i were going to explode with happiness.

zim pushedm e away, making me feel alone and abbandoned like a dog. i gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"dib-brain, can i ask you something" he turned to face me, but his crimson orbs were locked on the ground before him.

"yes, yes, zim, anything"

"i've been feeling something weird deep down inside of me and im wondering based on the research ive done and the movies ive watched, i must ask you a very important thing, are we feeling, the love, emotion"? his cheeks turned a briliant shade of lavender.

at that moment. i felt like i had been hit with a train.

"well, in order for me to know what you are feeling i must ask you questions too..."

"Then come, Dib-squish, show me this love thing, teach it to me, now" he demanded as his over dramatic zim like self. he grabbed my hand and lead me to his bed chambers. shoving me off to the side, still very much so blushing, and heading to a room, after muttering "dont move" in my general direction.

A moment later he emerged from were he had left, now wearing a pair of black baggy shorts and a plain white tshirt.

What happened next, was where it really got interesting.****

hahaha end of chapter one... ill call this story: the definition of affection  
look out for chapter 2 

**Also, reviews are very welcomed, im new at this so play nice, but constructive critisism is great, thank you!  
~A **


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously, i have no life, so i'll be posting chapter 2. but i better get some fancy reviews, because if i somehow find something more interesting to do, ur all screwed! unless u convince me other wise, hahaha.**

**i do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

**~A**

Dib pov

So there was Zim, then there was me, Then there was that big ass elephant in the room. Love. Did Zim even know What love meant? Did he know what it was?

"Alright Dib-guy, explain"Zim demanded, plopping down on the circular mattress, a faint lavender blush on his cheeks, but he tried to look serious. It was honestly a funny sight.

"w-well, Zim," how the hell was i going to approach this? "do you hate me?"

"well, no, not really anymore, though your earth-stink is rather annoying, i don't dislike you."

It was just like him to answer like this. "do you feel good feelings inside when I'm around?"

"well, i don't know, i guess, um, hey, um there was this one thing i saw, it was an act of affection, it was intriguing. i looked into it, and its a sure-fire way to know, let us sex"

i coughed my eyes bulging out, the FUCK. he didn't even know how to use the word, did he even know the dynamis of the action? " Uh, Zim, that's, um, that's not a good idea".

he looked at me, hurt, pain in the red eyes of his, "you don't want to see if we are in the love" he whimpered.

"NO,no-no, Zim, that's not what sex is for, it is an ACT of love, not a test. people do it because they love each other, not to find out..."

"Dib-face, humans are wierd, what else do you do for 'the love' "

"well, they talk..."

"we talk"

"they smile and laugh together"

"we do that"

"they banter over stupid things"

"we fought over the rights of humanity, and that's pretty stupid"

_they hug...kiss, say "i love you", snuggle, hold hands._

__"what else do they do?"

there were so many things i could say to him. but i didn't. he looked at me curiously, yet hopefully. i wondered what he was really thinking.

"do they help each other when they're in trouble? like when you save me from the water?" he asked.

"yeah, something like that"

"do they live for each other like we do?

"yes, Zim, they do..." hoped he'd catch my hint...

"Dib-face, I think its right to say, th-that I h-have the l-love for y-you." he starred shyly at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. my cheeks were probably as red as his eyes, his cheeks lavender.

"oh, really?" I asked quizzically. being in an evil mood," that means I can do this"

i tackled him playfully to the bed,wrapping my arms around him tightly, breathing in his vanilla scent. I sighed, wanting to have done this for two years.

"Dib-face, why? why do you combat me after I-i," i could feel him becoming upset.

"shh, Zim, this is a Hug." rolled onto my side and faced him as he looked at me, "love makes me do it".

"you have the love for me then too!?" his face got brighter than las Vegas.

"yes Zim," I laughed " I love you too".

He scootched closer to me extending his arms slightly, and curling them around my neck. embracing me, burying his face in my hair like earlier.

after a few minutes of us hugging each other, he whispered to me.

"i lied, Dib-Love" he giggled," we did have school today".

i blushed slightly when he called me Dib-love, but hopped up quickly and bolted for the door, snagging my coat on the way. "you sneak!" i called out behind me as i- BAM...slamed into a metal blockade? i rubbed my head, realizing that i had just run into a wall. i sighed, and walked up to the main floor, how did Zim intend to pass all his classes if he kept missing school like this? yeah, i guess now you could call me an asshole, the one person i loved just admitted he loved me back and now i was ditching him.

"Dib-love" i heard a small cry from behind me as i reached for the door. "p-please don't leave, Dib-love."

this was the time i came to my senses...

i turned to see my strange little alien looking like a lost child, his baggy clothes, feet turned inwards, a scared look on his face. my heart melted.

this was going to be the death of me...

**ello lovelies, hop you liked chapter 2, i may or may not update soon, i may have a new chapter every night, but im going to try to start some new fanfics too, don't forget to leave me some reviews! PM me if you are interested in my other stories and want to know what they are!**

**~A **


End file.
